


出来心

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, hooncheol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 『对我们而言，究竟会有怎么的未来呢，上天没有告诉我们答案。』
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	出来心

**Author's Note:**

> *题目为日语 できこころ 出自日本落语 大意为临时起意，详细见后文
> 
> 勋澈 送给芳的生日礼物
> 
> *澈性转 
> 
> 年龄差伪兄妹

太阳从水天相接的地方落下，夜色急剧变浓，大片的黑色就充斥在了视野里望不到头，圆月挂在遥远的天边，冰冷的月色让人感觉不到一丝温度。李知勋赤脚站在海边，感受着夜里海风呼啸而过，鼓动着他的耳膜，看着海浪轻轻打脚边，将脚掌踏着的沙染成了深色。

啊…夜晚的海边真的是冷啊。

李知勋在等，等着他也不知道是什么的东西，也许是在等太阳，可是太阳明明刚落下。不论怎么等，所有的东西都一成不变，浓得如墨的天色，凄清的月光，将他裹住的酷冷的风。冰冷刺骨的海浪一点点没过他的脚背，淹到他的小腿，渐渐的半个身子也浸在了水里，冰凉的浪拍打着他的脖子，就差一点就要夺走他的呼吸。

“知勋哥。”他听见有人忽然叫了他一句，那声音很近，好像就在他的周围，可他四处张望了一下，整个海面只有他一个人。

“哥，好冷，回家吧。”他意识到声音是从身后传来的，想要往回头望去，还没有看清，水就一下没过了他的眼睛。

“哇！”被夺去的不是呼吸，是一下看不见的安全感，李知勋睁开了眼，从床上坐了起来，喘着气，汗水将他的睡衣浸湿，还有些许大颗地从他脸上落下。他双手捂着脸搓了搓，顺势将那些水珠擦干净，也将自己从睡意中唤醒。

下午时间四点三十五分，距离他回家已经过了十一个小时。结束了连轴几日的工作，好不容易回到家，却又被噩梦给叫醒。他叹了一口气，从床上坐起来，想着先将身上粘腻的汗洗去，再给自己咕咕哀叫的肚子找点吃的。

落日的余晖从窗户那边照进了屋内，一室昏黄，只留下了许多边角的阴影。李知勋打开了灯，眼前的景象让他有些无从下脚。客厅里一片狼藉，大小不一的纸箱胡乱地堆放着。有些箱子被开了口，从中抽走的物品放在了它们应该在的地方，未来得及摆放的东西散落一地，还有些没有被打开的箱子混在当中，竟然将这个李知勋此前十分满意的空间给填满了。

他这才想起，此前半日闲，他将这些东西收好，请搬家公司运了过来，从那个大学就租住的小居室搬到了这个带着院子的小洋楼。还未来得及将房子好好收拾，又躲进了工作室去，脑子里早已被音符与节奏占据，一连几日都不着家，他还没有好好看看这个房子。当初他买下这个房子没有过多的犹豫，室内简单朴素的棕色基调让人觉得舒服，格局和地理位置让他很为满意，还有足够的空间让他建成游戏房和家里的工作室。阳光充足的小院，也是原因之一，如果宅在家里不出去，那么他的活动范围，就到这个院子为止。当时未曾细看，他甚至不知道院子里摆放好的桌椅，不失是个好的栖身之所。 

艰难踩过箱子间的缝隙，走到落地窗前打开了窗门，雨后清新的青草味很快充斥了他的鼻腔。他记得这个味道，像被除草机卷过的草地，新鲜的汁水混在空气中，与他记忆里高中的那个家的草坪味道重合，那或许是李知勋为数不多喜欢的那个家的东西。

他对那个家没有很深的感情，独门独院位于城市外沿，绵延的车道将它与城市划分开来。坐拥着市内最豪华的地段，住在这里的人的目光都是带有鄙夷。他的母亲经人介绍选择了再婚，再婚的对象就住在这里，听母亲说，是个作家。

他跟着母亲坐车上山，听了好大一路的唠叨，大概意思是要他到了新家安分守己，实则是想说别让他坏了这桩美事。直到正式结婚，李知勋都没有与那位先生见过一面。这似乎意味着，即使李知勋不喜欢，她也不会为此改变心意。李知勋看着窗外迅速溜走的树木，闷着头嗯了一声。

男人姓崔，也带了个孩子，这样看来两人到都不算亏。李知勋走在母亲后面，看着她洋洋得意地走到一处气派的铁门前，按着密码拉开了门，跟着她踏上平滑的青石阶，一个巨大的草坪，就呈现在了他的面前，空气中弥漫的是清新的草香。机器的轰鸣因为母亲的到来而停下，洒水器适时喷洒出了薄薄的水雾。隔着朦胧的纱，李知勋看到了二楼的落地窗边站着一个穿着格纹裙的女孩，闭着眼睛感受着太阳。

“那是我女儿，崔胜澈。”男人放下机器，微笑着向母子二人走来，站在他的母亲旁边指了指那个女孩，并呼喊着名字，向她挥手希望引起注意。

女孩戴着耳机沉浸在自己的世界里，似乎没有听见，闭着眼睛微笑着在窗子前开始转圈，手在空中挥舞着，像是在因为音乐跳着舞，转了没几圈就消失在了三人的视野里。

“嗨，这孩子，怎么就没听见呢，”男人有些尴尬，看了看李知勋，李知勋知道他想干什么，他瞄了一眼母亲的反应，他的母亲在一旁打着圆场，一边向他使眼色。

“您好，我是李知勋。以后请您多多关照。”说着礼貌地像男人鞠了躬。

崔先生对他的表现很满意，拍了拍他的肩膀，说他客气了，让他一起进屋去看看给他准备的房间。李知勋直言拒绝了，说自己想在外面呆一会儿晒晒太阳，之后会进去。男人看他对这一切接受地很快，也没有说什么，将空间留给了他，带着他的妈妈离开。

他不想这么快就进入一个压抑的空间，束缚住自己，倒是这外面的空间让他更为放松。他踩了踩松软的草坪，与学校塑胶草坪的触感完全不同，下脚全是松软的生机。他环顾了一下周围，小院里还有几颗翠竹搭建的小盆景，锦鲤游动的庭院池塘，乱石搭建的假山，无不展示着这家人的品味，母亲倒是真给自己找一个好人家。

他撇了撇嘴，揣着兜怂着肩转了身，像是感觉到了什么似的，抬起头看向了二楼的方向。果不其然，假装跳舞躲起来的女孩此刻正站在刚刚的位置，面无表情地望着他。李知勋没有移开眼神，与女孩对视了很久，直至对方的嘴角向下一撇，像是觉得没劲一样，拉上了窗帘。

以后，可能还会有想不到的麻烦等着他吧，他想。女孩对他的入侵，并不高兴。

“这就是我的女儿胜澈，”餐桌上四个人终于坐在了一起，这场会面正式开始。女孩坐在李知勋的旁边，崔先生坐在李知勋的对面，“以后，我们胜澈就有哥哥了，这是你知勋哥。”

“知勋哥哥，好。”与方才的那个人完全不同，女孩此刻表现得十分乖顺。微笑地睁着大大的眼睛凑到他跟前，说着话时长长的睫毛忽闪着，把李知勋搞得有些不自在。

崔胜澈比他小三岁，书读得早，现在正在附近的私立女中读三年级。作为高二的学生李知勋自然被大人下了指示，希望他在家庭老师不在的时间起到一个监督作用，作为哥哥多指导指导他这个妹妹的。这个家里并不缺少请家庭教师的钱，崔先生甚至还想为李知勋也请上一位。

“不用了叔叔，我现在还不需要。”李知勋不喜欢管束，甚至连补习班都去的少。

“可是，你要知道，有很多学生的家长早就开始做准备了，请来内部的老师偷偷押题都大有人在，怎么可以不请呢？”

请一个老师来应付名门学校的面试对李知勋来说毫无意义。面对枯燥的数字，李知勋对乐理更为擅长，他更想去的是那样的学校。小学的时候他还学过萨克斯，不过到了初二就没有再继续。初中的时候与同学在学校玩儿过吉他，还会一点架子鼓，到现在课余还会和同学使者做音乐，都是偷偷玩的。他母亲并不相信音乐，更不认为李知勋可以靠着音乐混出什么名堂来。

“你在想什么！学音乐？你以为你学音乐能养活你自己吗，别说什么傻话了。”还将胡乱的气撒在他的身上，也不知道是不是受他那因为音乐丢弃家庭的父亲的影响。

李知勋不敢将自己的真实想法一一说出，只是想着快点考完高考，自己填报了志愿，去了大学就立刻从这里搬出去，反正以后他的母亲也不会需要他了吧。

“没事，叔叔不用担心，我心里有数。如果以后我有什么需要我再来找您吧。”

“最好是这样，别闷在心里，我们现在可是一家人。”

一家人吗？李知勋想，这个词在他那儿有点讽刺，这还只是搬进来的第一天。

家里除了他以外的人，对“一家人”这个概念似乎接受得都很快，更别说那个一开始就不太接受他的崔胜澈。看着母亲，崔先生还有崔胜澈和谐坐在小院里烧烤的样子，李知勋有时候觉得自己在这个家有些多余。他看不懂崔胜澈，他们的交集不多，大家面前的崔胜澈和他单独看到的崔胜澈相差甚远。崔胜澈会主动与他母亲亲近，叫着她阿姨的词尾上扬；会在父母面前装作和自己很亲密，让李知勋不得不配合她的步调。在父母面前，自己就变成了她的知勋哥哥，可在他面前崔胜澈是冷静的，看他的眼神不会带有多余的打量。

每天放学回家，一家人会一起在餐桌旁吃完饭，接着就像是算好了时间一样，崔胜澈会来找他请教问题，说的话很客气，不懂的问题还是会问，就像是上学这件事一样，是一种义务。始终两人除了书本不会谈论到别的东西，唯一的亲密，就是母亲端着水果突击检查的时候。她会在李知勋的母亲面前说哥哥很照顾我，还会抓住他的手说，我早就想要这么一个哥哥，把他妈妈哄得团团转，让他更是措手不及。

“知勋哥，其实不喜欢我吧？”她坐在李知勋旁边，一边咬着他母亲送来的苹果，一边用铅笔在演算纸上写着公式，说出来的问题都好像是喝水一样随便。

“你怎么会这么想。”李知勋一时之间不知道怎么回答。

喜欢吗？这是李知勋没有想过的问题，不过是暂时生活在同一个屋檐下而已，他认为对方也是这么想的。那么短暂的时间，两人根本不需要深入的去接触，只要磨够，就到此为止了。这么肤浅的关系，又谈何喜欢呢？

“感觉？毕竟…我长得可不赖。”

李知勋忘了那之后的事情，只记得女孩抬起了头，嘴角微微扬起的弧度。

李知勋站在小院里吸入一口平静的黄昏最后的新鲜空气，就走回了房间里。他的目光被那些杂乱堆着的箱子所吸引，金色的一角从一堆塑料布里露了出来，是一个相框。

照片里的四个人对着镜头微笑着，那是崔胜澈考上他们高中时，在学校门口拍的照片。崔胜澈作为入学代表，上台的那一刻，起哄声就从人群里传了出来。她一脸严肃挺直了腰板，就如当时他们初遇一般，将手背在身后略带蔑视地盯着底下的人群，说着优秀学生代表才会说的话，在第一天就赚足了眼球。

确实如此，就像她自己说的那样，崔胜澈长得确实很好看。喜欢梳着高高的马尾，乌发如瀑。浓密卷翘的睫毛眨眼时像煽动的蝴蝶翅膀，充满活力的笑容，运动场上酣畅的奔跑，连她的发丝都满是生机，是那种会被隔壁学校来人打听的类型。在李知勋的印象里，她的身边真的不缺少追求者。

崔先生也知道自己女儿相貌不凡，私底下找过李知勋希望他可以在崔胜澈的人际关系上多加留意，说她才刚入男女混校，还不会辨别。李知勋硬着头皮应了下来，可在此之前，崔胜澈就率先给他打了招呼说在新的学校里，不想被认作是他的继妹。他也问过为什么，崔胜澈只是说，我们这个年龄当了继兄妹，是会被大家笑话的。

因此在学校中两人却未曾有过交集，即使上学路上一同出门，走了两步就各自岔开了路。只是有小道消息在慢慢散播开来，说高一六班的班花崔胜澈是他李知勋的妹妹。不少人来揶揄他，说这么好个妹妹是要偷偷藏着留给谁，莫不是留给自己，李知勋冷脸说一句滚。他不知道关于他们二人的消息是经谁之口，只能猜想是回家的路上，大概被什么闲人给瞧见了。

“啊，不知是谁说出去的。”就连崔胜澈也听说了这个消息，跟在他身边在众人的目光中一同回家，“算了，是我想错了。毕竟我听说，知勋哥哥原来好多人都不敢惹呢。”

并非如此，李知勋想，他不过只是在某些人的眼里被捧得过高罢了。

那之后，崔胜澈好像和自己亲密了一些，李知勋记得连她对着自己笑的次数都多了起来。虽然不太明白她说的被人笑话的继兄妹关系指的是什么，虽然有人会来揶揄，可最后更多的是知道他是崔胜澈哥哥之后， 来巴结他的人。

“当哥哥的不应该帮我把那些人都清理干净吗？”当他在回家的路上和崔胜澈提到这些事情的时候，崔胜澈的反应也让他摸不着头脑，只能看着崔胜澈闷着头加快步伐向前走。

走到电视柜旁边，打开了一个玻璃柜，将相框放在了柜子的最上层。这个玻璃柜是李知勋专门定做用来收藏碟片的。刚送到不久，连糊在玻璃上的硫酸纸都没有被撕掉。李知勋将相框放好，又从方才的箱子里拿出几个相框摆在了同一层，后退看了看，感觉还不错。借着劲，收拾干净了一个箱子，将箱子拆了折好放在墙边，又去拆开下一个。

搬家这件事，李知勋想了很久，但是一直没有看好房子，计划一直在搁置，只是陆陆续续趁着闲暇打包了自己的东西。当时未曾在箱子上写好分类，现在拆开的时候，就像是在拆盲盒一样。打开的一瞬间，冒进脑子的第一个想法是，哦，居然被放到这儿了。

原来他把自己以前的专辑都丢到了这儿了，前些日子还想找出来看看的。泡沫纸层层叠叠，交错放着不少他的专辑，都是他自己的作品。手从当中插进去，将它们一张张抽出，在手里翻来覆去看了一会吗，又放在地上。其间，有一张专辑的画风与众不同。这张专辑的封面还是崔胜澈给他画的，他的画伯水平着实让李知勋忍俊不禁，可比起一张照片，衣服“抽象”的肖像画，倒是给专辑添加了些许趣味性，崔胜澈说这是回礼，因为里面收藏了一首崔胜澈喜欢的歌。

他看了看周围的盒子，从中拆出录放机，插好电源，将碟盘放了进去，点击播放。将沙发上堆放的一些衣服挪了挪地，靠在了沙发上，闭上眼睛。

崔胜澈喜欢这首歌的时候，李知勋还不是崔胜澈的哥哥。

说起来，他写好这首歌，也没想到有一天要将它做成实体。课余社团活动的时候，朋友听他用吉他弹了这首歌，觉得十分不错，怂恿他录成demo发到网上。刚开始他还是拒绝的，可耐不出朋友的热情，在他的帮助下租借到简易的棚。点击率比他想象的增幅要快，在当时引起了小幅度的反响，不过后来也没有什么大的波浪。正式收录，也是很久之后才实现的事。

咚咚——

敲门的声音把李知勋从失神中唤醒，以为是母亲，假装把注意力移回枯燥的书本，对着门外说了一声请进。来人推开了门直接扑在了他的床上，吓得李知勋从书桌前直接站了起来，看着趴在床上的人，说了一句你要干嘛。

上了高中之后，崔胜澈就不再来他房间做辅导了，一下闯进来跑到他床上着实让他吓了一跳。崔胜澈不以为然，撅着嘴略带嫌弃地看了看李知勋夸张的动作，“你站在那儿干嘛，怪奇怪的。”

对他的动作不予理睬，将目光转回到手机上，随手点了一下，音乐就从当中流露了出来。

『如果这一场雨倾泻而下，我的心也会湿透吧。一切都停滞了，因为现在没有你，我独自一人淋着雨。』

从第一个音符吐露出来的时候，李知勋的身体就僵在了那儿。虽然他没有在崔胜澈的面前唱过歌，可那与他相似的声音回荡在卧室的声音，额外清晰。他不敢猜测，崔胜澈是不是发现了什么。

“你…想干什么？”李知勋问道。

“嗯？你说什么？”崔胜澈翘起双脚，跟着音乐打着节拍，全然没有注意到李知勋的异常，像是想到什么一样，跪趴起来，转过身对着李知勋说，“清洁阿姨来了，在我房间呢，我过来躲一躲，你不用管我。”

说完就继续倒回了床上，看着line上的消息，哼着歌，她没有过多与李知勋讨论回响在房里的音乐。他动作的幅度掀起了裙摆，裙子的一角被压在了她的身下，露出了黑色的安全裤。李知勋见状僵硬地扯过一旁的衣服，丢到对方身上，默默坐回书桌前，将书本合上，随意抽出一本闲书，在手里胡乱地翻着，注意力全在崔胜澈的动静上。

一曲终了，没有联想到他其他的歌，崔胜澈没有继续播放，嘴里哼着调一边玩着手机，“说起来，知勋哥现在也没有喜欢我们家一点吗？”

“怎么突然问起这个？”

“感觉知勋哥从来都不愿给我们讲这些事情啊，就想问一问。”

“反正，等到上了大学，我就要从这里搬出去，我们继续相处的时间，很短的。”

“你这么快就想好了？”女孩翻过身来，躺在他的床上晃着脚，“啊…好可惜。”

“什么？”李知勋不知道她在可惜着什么，崔胜澈没有回答。

“我很喜欢这首歌呢。”女孩没有回答他的话，自顾自说道，“再放一次。”

这首她喜欢的歌，被她反复听了很多次。但她一次也没有开口问唱歌的人是不是他。似乎是已经从他那里得到了答案似的，要保守这样的秘密。

家里依旧没有他的位置，也许到了他这个年龄，“父母”或者“家”的概念已经变薄弱了不少。就连在餐桌上吃饭，也不过是将桌上的食物放进嘴里，在别人问话的时候，多少答上几句。男人似乎没有放弃与李知勋搭话，总是在饭桌上问着他不太想回答的问题，好像是想从他的兴趣爱好入手，可话题总是被李知勋压得死死的。

“知勋，大学的事情有想好吗？”

“还没有。”李知勋拿着筷子的手顿了顿。

母亲很快自顾自地说他接下来会去什么学校，会进入怎样的专业，全然不在乎他的感受。崔先生似乎不太赞同她这么果断给他订好人生蓝图，可以他的立场，也没有过多的发言权。

李知勋还没有开口，一旁的崔胜澈反倒先放下了筷子，“阿姨，哥哥应该有自己的想法。”

他不解地看着旁边的人，餐桌上所有人都抬起了头一同望向了崔胜澈，“你们是说了什么吗？”最后又将目光投向他。

“没有，什么都没说。”说着他又继续动起了筷子。

就像是站在夜晚的海边，除了天边冷月微弱的光，他的四周一片漆黑。他就这样站在沙滩上，裹紧身上的衣服，任凭海风刺拉拉划过他的脸颊，等着卷起的海浪扑过来，没过他。对于李知勋来说，他如今生活的很大一部分只是在重复之前做过的事，上学，偷偷写歌，回家应付，没有改变。他曾想过就这么闷着头把事情先斩后奏，只有他这样悄悄地退后，才能不被扑来的浪淹没。当他看到崔胜澈坐在他书桌前，面前放着一个牛皮纸袋的时候，他忽然想，那么崔胜澈在这里面担任了什么角色？崔胜澈的嘴角挂着笑容，无非是看见了自己一直想隐瞒的秘密，那种笑容他在很多人脸上都见过，是洋洋自得的体现，不过放在崔胜澈的脸上，他到不是很讨厌。 

“这个是什么？”崔胜澈拿起那个纸袋在他的面前晃了晃，他没看清上面的内容，几个来回才看清那个信封上熟悉的标志。

“你还给我。”记忆延迟得太快，这才想起那是一个月前投出去的东西，说着他就伸手去抢。

崔胜澈躲得很快，将手往后一放，身子一撤，就立刻跑开了去，“这个是母带吗？”

他跟在女孩的后面，看着她在自己的房间里乱跑，说着我拆开啦不经他的同意，就撕开了信封，拿出了里面的东西。

“哇，真的是啊！”说话的眼神里闪烁着光芒，那是第一次李知勋见他在自己面前如此兴奋。秘密暴露在灯光之下，李知勋也不再去抢夺，叹了一口气，坐回书桌前，看着女孩在他的房间里蹦蹦跳跳。

“《阵雨》果然是哥写的，对吧？”女孩猛地都到他跟前，让他避让不及，双手做投降的姿势，在空中扑棱。

“果然是这样。”他的大眼睛盯着李知勋的反应，不等他回答，笑容又扩大到了耳边，拿着那盘碟片在李知勋的房间蹦跶着，跳着向后一趟就躺在了他的床上，举着它翻来覆去的看了看，抱在自己怀里，“我太喜欢了！快放给我听，给我听！”

李知勋对于女孩的兴奋，有点不知所措，只能叫她小声一点。还是用电脑点出那个文档，调小到只有这个房间才能听见的音量。

“有什么关系，他们巴不得我们打好关系呢。”女孩把碟片丢到他的怀里，“你该庆幸是我先看到了，如果被阿姨和爸爸看到了，指不定能怎么样。”

“里面有名片，叫你联系他们公司呢，你要去吗？一定要去！”

“我不会去的。不管你给不给他们看，我也不会去。”他将专辑放在了桌上，用手摸了摸封面。

“为什么不去。”女孩从他的床上坐了起来，脸上立刻有了些愠色，撅着嘴叉着腰盯着李知勋。李知勋不太擅长应对他这样的表情，扫了一眼立刻就移开了眼神。

“当时只是录了demo，我朋友他们怂恿着我去寄给事务所，我可从没有想过会得到回应，我都忘了我有投过公司了。”

“可是很好听啊！不能让更多的人听到多可惜啊。”她有些沮丧，在李知勋的房里呆着，努力向李知勋表达，这件事情的利弊。见李知勋躲到一边，就换一个方向继续说，拉着他的手不停的晃着他。如果去辩论社当辩手，一定能取胜，他想。

“你想怎么样。”他不知道崔胜澈的葫芦里卖的是什么药，看着他对着自己亮晶晶的小狗眼，耐不住她软磨硬泡，李知勋妥协了。硬着头皮给对方发来的名片回了电话，像电话那头的人说明了来意，很快就定了下来。

“公司那边让我下周五去一趟。”有些无奈地挂了电话。

“好诶！”女孩听着他的回复，兴奋地倒回床上，手脚在空中胡乱挥舞了几下。

不得不说，他从未和崔胜澈如此亲近，自然也不会知道这个小姑娘是个不折不扣的鬼灵精。李知勋还在教室里苦恼着等会儿逃课的理由，就看见崔胜澈的班主任来到他们班叫他出去送他妹妹去医院一下。

“你怎么也跟着逃课，这不行。”李知勋虽然假装扶着崔胜澈从教室里出来，心里还是有负罪感。

“我们以后可就是共犯了。知、勋、哥、哥。所以，有什么事，可别忘了妹妹我啊。”

会面进行的很顺利，他是这么觉得的。公司的副社长很热情地接待了李知勋，两人重新将李知勋送来的母带好好评析了一下。另外又带着李知勋参观了公司的录音室，练习室，休息室。一路上碰到了很多知名的制作人，歌手，练习生。确实，这一切都是李知勋想要的，想要的工作环境，想要的生活方式。如果早点与对方签下协议，即使大学违背了母亲的意愿，也有可以维持生活的出路。

“怎么样啦。”等着李知勋出来，崔胜澈立刻迎了上去，因为等待的房间里开着暖气，把她的小脸蒸得红红的，忽闪着大眼睛显得格外可爱。

“这是谁啊。”跟在他身后出来的制作人，一下就看到了二人。

“这是我…”

“妹妹，您好呀，我哥哥很优秀吧。”李知勋听见崔胜澈是这么回答的，她似乎对这个称号早已接受，带着欣喜的表情向着对方深深地鞠了一躬，打了招呼。

秘密是促进人关系升温的良剂，正如崔胜澈所说，母亲对他们的进展很满意，“你们最近关系好像好了不少。刚开始见面的时候两人还害羞不说话呢，现在还学会偷笑了。”

“嗡—嗡——”突如其来的震动打断了李知勋的思绪，四处张望了一下，在餐桌上找到了源头，应该是他回家的时候随手丢在上面的，看了看闪烁着的名字，立刻将他接了起来。

“净汉哥。”

“你可算是接了，我都给你打了多少个了。”对方在那头说话的声音满是抱怨，点了小窗，才看到通讯录里躺着的十几个未接。

“对不起哥，回来太困，我睡着了。”

“我就知道，”对方其实并没有放在心上，听了他的话说话的口气也缓和了不少，“啊，也没什么大事，我今天去你工作室，没见着你人，歌都写完了？”

“嗯，今天早上写完的，也录了demo，文件晚点我发你。”

“行，那你先休息两天我们之后再谈。”对方听说他已经完成，也没什么想要再说的，“对了，新家乔迁宴，别忘了请我啊。”

“好，等把东西都收拾好，一定请你们来。”

挂了电话，李知勋又倒回了沙发。如果说崔胜澈是李知勋这辈子看不懂的人，尹净汉就是另一个可以与之匹敌的人。他是李知勋现在公司的老板，李知勋能获得现在的成就多少也与他分不开。

在参观完公司之后，李知勋没有立刻与对方公司坐下来签约。经过几天的深思熟虑，才下定决心。他以为一切都会很顺利，结果没想到到手的是这样的东西，看了看手里的合同，一下就明白了对方的来意，将笔一丢，“什么意思？”

“我们想购买你的音乐独占权。你懂是什么意思吧。”在喂了李知勋好几个枣之后，才想到打下这一巴掌。

他最终是没有同意，音乐是他自己的，不能毫无保留的卖给别人，被人卖了去就能被随意篡改，就连创作者的名字都要换掉。对方在这件事上也不退让，还胸有成竹说他一定会回去。

“那怎么办啊。”崔胜澈一听对方的要求，立刻也是愁容满面，“他们也太欺负人了。”

“顺其自然吧，哪有这么着急。”他虽然这么安慰着崔胜澈，可他自己的心里却也没有底。

本想着如果顺利签约，能拿到版权费，就可以自己养活自己了。如今计划一搁置，也不知道到时候会怎么样。难道自己真要先妥协去读他不想读的专业，再想办法嘛。

尹净汉就是在他这两难的境地解救他的人，对方联系了他的个人主页，因为只有发歌才会上去，所以隔了一周李知勋才看到对方的私信。内容直截了当，说明了自己的身份与意图，如果他对出道感兴趣，就直接去他们公司找他。他很忐忑，因为那已经是一周以前的事情，抱着试一试的心态，来到了尹净汉的公司。这家公司不如之前那一家大，可最近名声却不小，他查了一下，原来是因为最近和电视台合作选秀的事情。

他向前台说明了来意，对方甚至连电话也没打，就直接请他上了楼。电梯门一打开，一个帅气精致的男人就立刻抢占了他的视线。

“你终于来了，我等你好久啊，还以为你是临阵脱逃了。”

他的热情让李知勋一下招架不住，“您…您好，我是李知勋。”

对方虽然人看起来有些吊儿郎当的，但是在工作上却一丝不苟，待他们将公司里里外外走上了一遍，直接就拿出了一份合同，递到李知勋的面前。

“我说了我不卖歌。”李知勋很生气，到头来大家都是一样的商人。

“当然不是让你卖歌。”尹净汉知道他在气什么，“我只是说，把这首歌给这个组合唱，作为她们的最后一首歌。最后一首歌的意义特殊，要选上也是很难的。歌一出，必定会引起更多的关注。你想想上面可是写了你的名字，到时候你正式出道的时候，人们都会因为这首歌，对你有一个新的印象。”

“新的印象？”

“对，况且，你现在未成年，本来合约是要与你父母签的。你的第一张专辑，如果当蒙面歌手，除非有人喜欢这个噱头，不然很难。”

“可是…我怎么知道你说的不是假的？”

尹净汉也不气，将合同往后翻了翻，指着上面早就列好的文字，“白纸黑纸写得清清楚楚，如果你想仔细琢磨，我等你。”

李知勋确实还是又斟酌了几日，实在没有找出漏洞，就同意了对方的说法。

很快，他的第一首歌出版了，尹净汉给他寄来了一张样碟。他放进家里的cd机，打开音响，钢琴曲就这么舒缓地流荡在了这个空间，女子组合空灵的声音，将那些悲伤的歌词，用自己的理解唱了出来。

“是这种感觉啊…我写歌的时候还不知道，有这么悲伤。”李知勋写这首歌的时候，只是有感而发，可是用到别人的身上，歌词的应景加分了不少。

“我还是觉得知勋哥唱得更好。”崔胜澈躺在他身边的沙发上，对于他的评价不予理睬，举着手机不知在胡乱按着什么。

歌曲的反响比他和尹净汉想得都要好，李知勋在拿到版权费的基础上还获得了不小的奖励，他很快将自己的想法提上了日程，挨到三方会谈之后，赶在死线更改了自己的志愿，并依照对方的要求，将自己的作品寄了过去。崔胜澈依旧在这个过程当中，当了他的“帮凶”。李知勋在这段时间内乐了个轻松，在崔胜澈的掩护下，还参加了面试。他本来不想崔胜澈做那么多，可崔胜澈却说这是应该的，他的歌值得被更多人听见。

二人都没料到，时间的推进比他们想的都要快，当他回家发现母亲端坐在沙发前，茶几上摆着牛皮信封，一如之前崔胜澈发现寄出去的母带那样，他就知道自己准备的说辞可以派上用场了。李知勋填报的音乐大学因为是提前批次，通知书比起其他学校要早上好几个月。

“你知道这是什么意思嘛？”母亲的手指一下下敲在茶几上，手上的戒指在光滑的玻璃界面磕得老响，“你竟然还能干出这种事，你和你那个爸爸有什么区别。”

每次一提到这样的事情，他就不知道该如何开口，任由着母亲发泄，闷着头听着，偶尔才能插上一句嘴。

“你能活吗？你能活吗，音乐能当什么饭吃。”

他抬起了头，看着客厅落地玻璃反光映出的人影，那人悄悄蹲在墙角，一脸愁容地看着客厅的动向。

“那你让我活下试试吧。”对上母亲早已扭曲的脸，从沙发上起身，往楼上走去。

场下观战的崔先生及时赶到，拉住了他的母亲，也拉开了两人的距离，让李知勋先回房，两人都冷静下来再继续说。他应了一声，就往楼上走去，刚踏上台阶，崔胜澈就站了起来，站在二楼的楼梯口看着他。他倒是一脸轻松，走了上去，不知道为什么看着崔胜澈的脸，倒是有点不放心，手比他的想法反应得更快，环过对方的肩，“看来我很快就要走了，你自己在家里好好的。”

这是他第一次抱崔胜澈，以为对方会拒绝，手轻轻只是轻轻搭在对方的肩上，拍了两下，还没完全撤离，对方的手就已经搂住了他的腰，头埋在他的肩头，闷着说了句什么话。

关系一直僵到了李知勋搬走，他刻意避让着与母亲说话的时间，不是早早地出门很晚归家，就是闷在房间里，做搬家准备。母亲的情绪一直没有转好的迹象，偶尔与李知勋撞上面了，还企图与他力争。他趁着假期，提前在学校附近租了一个很小的单间，置办了东西，没多磨蹭收好了东西就搬了家。经过这一段时间，母亲其实早消了气，只是碍于面子，也没有对他说离家的事情作挽留。崔先生倒是很开明，脸上的表情与他以往对李知勋的态度无异，说他有自己的主见，也有了成绩。就像他刚搬进来那时一样，还叮嘱他以后有什么事也还是要给他讲，李知勋应了下来。

他的东西并不多，几个大纸盒塞满就够了，一辆出租车就能搬完。搬家的那天，他还没将那些盒子一一打开整理好，门铃就先响了起来，难道是隔壁的邻居，他想着自己确实没有在第一时间去和邻居打招呼。

他走到门口，拉开了门，见着来人立刻就呆住了。来的不是他想的邻居。是崔胜澈，你不是应该去补习班吗？他的话还没问出口。

“喏，搬家的礼物。”崔胜澈像是猜到了他会是这般表情，憋着笑，把手里的东西递给了李知勋。说着趁他不注意，就溜进了房间。礼物是一个很大的霓虹灯挂饰，灯管交错缠绕着，形成了一个花体的文字，“woozi’s room”。

Woozi是他与公司签订合同时征用的笔名，名字是早就在网上用的那个，在没有做成成绩之前，他可不敢用自己的真名就此摊牌，之后只是用着舒服，就没有再做更改。崔胜澈只知道名字，不清楚由来，给他讲了原因之后，对方眼睛清亮，直直点头说到，就这个名字很适合，他喜欢。

“挂在哪里好呢？”没有理会他诧异的目光，就开始自顾自地研究起他房间的构造。

“我还没收拾好，之后再决定吧。”

“啊，想到了，就这里吧，旁边可以放下电脑桌，还有键盘，节奏器…”说着就要找工具把灯往墙上挂。

如今，那个灯已经燃坏了他最后的灯丝，不亮了。李知勋没有将它丢掉，好好地用泡沫纸顺着灯管一圈圈好好缠绕了起来，放进了收纳箱，收在了当时房间衣柜的上方。他在剩余没有拆开的箱子里找了找，果真被他一起搬到了现在这个家。

崔胜澈后来常来他出租屋，算准了他是不常去学校上课，周末也总喜欢窝在家里写歌。李知勋假的门铃总是在不合时宜的时候响起，有时甚至会打断李知勋写歌的思路，让他有些窝火。对着崔胜澈生气的时候，那人也总是撅着嘴说，那哥你就把你家的钥匙也给我一把啊。李知勋说着不可能，却还是耗不过。他没忘记他把钥匙丢进崔胜澈怀里，对方惊讶欣喜的表情。他一直没有告诉崔胜澈你是一个喜怒形于色的人，可这样的人才会让人觉得真挚，至少李知勋是这么认为，与崔胜澈呆在一起的每一刻，他都很安心。

放灯箱的箱子是他当时收好就没有动过的，里面还放着几张他早以为弄丢的旧游戏卡。有时崔胜澈来他家，悄悄呆在一旁等他工作，却还是会耐不住无聊，要他陪着一起打游戏。他很少给崔胜澈听他未写完的歌，崔胜澈也从不要求。只有在李知勋主动说，我今天的样歌，你要听听嘛，我需要你的意见的时候，他才会坐起身，端正地等着李知勋放给他听。

又在箱子里摸索了一下，一个亮晶晶的东西吸引了李知勋的注意，他拿起来一看，是一个水晶发卡，他对这个发卡有印象。将发卡对着射进屋内的阳光，透出来的光亮，与崔胜澈因为笑容，说话时闪着亮光的清眸十分相配。他记得这就是当时出了第一张专辑那天，他买来送给崔胜澈当谢礼的东西。崔胜澈一边推脱说这种事情不值得谢，第二天好生打扮了一番将发卡别再了头上最显眼的位置。怎么会在这儿来着，李知勋拿着手里的发卡，想了半天才想起，有几天崔胜澈来他出租屋过夜的事情，应该就是那时稀里糊涂落下了。

他当然不会主动收留崔胜澈，何况是在晚上。李知勋在男女关系上很愚钝，连他的好友都拿此事来笑他，说他连和女孩子独处的机会都没有，李知勋这个时候也不会辩解，只会说一句就你多嘴。

所以，当看到崔胜澈站在他家门口，他的第一反应就是该怎么让对方出去。

写完歌已是深夜，将头戴耳机取下来，坐在电脑椅前刚伸了一个懒腰，就听见身后的门被打开的声音，李知勋还有点后怕，看着门口那个睁着小鹿眼睛无辜看着自己的人，一下不知如何反应，“你…现在来这里干嘛？都几点了。”

“错过终电了，收留我一晚好吗～知勋哥？”崔胜澈嘴上虽然撒着娇求着他收留，但是早已经开始蹬掉脚上的鞋。

“不行不行不行。绝对不行，我打车送你回去。”李知勋走到玄关，挥动着手，企图将她拦在外面。论崔胜澈怎么说，李知勋都不同意，两人在门口僵持不下。

“可是，我已经给爸爸他们说了！他们同意了！”对方使出了大招，“不信，你可以打电话！”说着就把自己的手机递了过来。

他这么一说，李知勋又没辙了，就算崔胜澈此前没打过电话，她今晚也会留在这儿了。认命地让对方进了屋，给他拿了一件自己的衣服当作换洗，趁着他去洗澡，将多余的床褥翻出来，铺在地上。

关了灯以后的房间很安静，他甚至能听见崔胜澈的鼻息呼到被子上的声音，很安稳。他倒是很平稳的享受着，李知勋却怎么也睡不着，在被子里辗转，又不敢翻过身去对上对方的睡颜。

“知勋哥睡了吗？”不知是他动静太大还是怎么，黑暗中，崔胜澈还是没忍住开了口，李知勋问了一句干什么，崔胜澈就像是打开了好奇盒子，“哥哥之前有和别人交往过吗？”

“没有。”李知勋闷了一刻，还是开口回答了他。

“这不会是你第一次和女孩子在一个房间里吧。”

李知勋闷着脑袋不说话，任凭崔胜澈的好奇心无处发挥，追着他问，想得到一个准确的答案。被他问得有点烦了，他才说了一句你问这干嘛。听见那人噗嗤一下笑出来的声音，在背后说他这么大了竟然还没和女孩子接触过，倒是有些不爽。

“你怎么就知道我没有过？”

“不是？”对方立刻来了大动作，他听见了被子悉悉嗦嗦的声音，那人像是从床上撑起了身，“那人是谁。”

“有那么重要吗？”

“当然！”崔胜澈放大了音量，接着说话的声音越来越小，“阿姨他们都不知道吧，我就是…好奇。”

“那你呢，是第一次和男生这样？”

“不然我也不能和谁。”崔胜澈说得确实也有道理，李知勋想。

“所以到底…”话还没说完，就被李知勋打断。

“睡吧，明天还要上课吧。”说完他也闭上了眼，任由崔胜澈在他身后叫，都不再理会。

咚—— 东西落到地上发出一声闷响，李知勋一下睁开了眼睛。还没等他反应过来，他的后背就贴上了一个热源。

“胜澈？”李知勋僵直了背，微微侧头看了一眼自己的身后。崔胜澈不知怎么就从床上滚了下来，腿磕到了地板都没有把他疼醒，还挠了挠自己的脸。

“胜澈醒一醒，去床上睡。”他轻声唤了一句，手轻轻推了推对方。

“嗯…唔…”对方似乎对他的声音感觉额外不满，嘟囔着在他身边动了动。

“你上去…”对方突然的动作，让李知勋丧失了语言。崔胜澈的手越过李知勋的臂弯搭在了他的胸前，睡裤下露出的肌肤贴在了李知勋的肚子上。两人的距离一下拉近，近到崔胜澈好看的眉眼在他视线范围内变得模糊，近到崔胜澈的鼻息洒在他的嘴角，近到甚至只要李知勋一抬头，就可以吻到崔胜澈。

他的想法一下变得很危险，立刻回头，侧转回了身子不去理会崔胜澈的动作。熟睡的人自然不知道李知勋的想法，顺着他的动作，整个人贴在了他的背上，还用头蹭了蹭他的后脖颈找到了一个合适的位置，陷入了熟睡。他又叫了几声对方的名字，可论他怎么叫，都没有回应。轻轻去扣搭在他胸前的手，企图动身从她怀里挣脱，无奈被抱得死死的，他的后颈被崔胜澈的呼吸灼烧着。李知勋叹了一口气，就着这个姿势，盯着眼前的黑暗，又沉沉睡去。

迷糊当中，耳边传来悉悉嗦嗦的声音，后背贴着的温度让李知勋一下忆起昨晚崔胜澈从他床上掉下来的事情，刚要睁开眼，就感觉到对方的手从自己的腰间抽离开，嘟囔着说我在干嘛啊，别被发现了，悄悄又爬回了床上。他在心里想，就当是不让女生丢脸，继续保持着装睡的样子。

“以后别来了，我不会再让你住这儿了。”

李知勋的事先警告对于崔胜澈来说不过是耳旁风。而后，崔胜澈如法炮制，“错过终电”似乎成为了一个不错的留宿借口，第二天还能蹭到李知勋准备的早饭。赶上周末还要留下来缠着李知勋陪她打游戏，或者偷偷放新歌给她听。李知勋磨不过对方，就此作罢。

不该习惯。李知勋想，他不该习惯让崔胜澈就这么来他家，就连卫生间的杯子里牙刷都多了一支，家里的碗筷也增加了一副，女孩子的衣服出现在了他的衣柜里，晾衣架上。他起初是拒绝的，叫崔胜澈别把自己的东西留在他家，崔胜澈却说难道你是担心我的东西会让你没办法带人回家了。

当然不是，如果是担心这个，李知勋就不会给她钥匙了。说起来，有了头两次之后，李知勋就没有刻意地避嫌。虽然这件事对于他们二人来说，是一件奇怪的事，可双方做起来却都很习惯。崔胜澈也没有离开的理由，只是那一天早上起来，李知勋很严肃地给他说，希望她不要再来了。

“为什么，你不是我哥吗？我为什么不能来，你交女朋友了？”李知勋看着对方的眉头皱到了一起，但还是狠心地说，你不该来，我们终究不是亲生的。就算是亲生，你年纪也不小了，有些事情还是要避嫌的。

对方被他的话吓得哑口无言，抿着嘴坐在沙发上想了半天，自己起身给李知勋主动道歉说是他没想到那么多，立刻将留在他家的东西收拾干净，那个水晶发卡应该是当时被她遗忘在了某个地方，被李知勋随手给装进了盒子里。

他承认这样的结果是他当时话说重了，其实直到前一天晚上，他都没有要赶他走的这个想法。那晚，李知勋为了赶在死线将歌制作完成，睡得很晚。崔胜澈悄悄来了他家，见他正在忙，就坐在地上玩着电动等他。等到李知勋写完歌，天边已然拉开了白色的丝线，才意识到家里还有别人，回头一看，对方早已熬不住，爬到了床上，连被子都盖好了。不知道是不是窗外的冷光的影响，崔胜澈的脸显得有些惨白，他睡得不是很安稳，睫毛微微颤动着，手紧紧抓住了被角。

要不要把他叫醒，李知勋有点担心，轻轻凑了过去，打算轻轻拍拍他，让他从梦里醒过来。

“嗯…知勋哥。”他听见崔胜澈叫他的名字，以为她是醒了，回头看了看那人依然闭着眼睛，是在说着什么梦话。凑近了想听清她说了什么，房间里很安静，除了他们的呼吸声没有别的声音会阻碍他听崔胜澈讲梦话。

“我喜欢你。”是的，他听得很清楚，就好像是崔胜澈故意说给他听那样，他听见崔胜澈叫了他的名字，对他说了告白的话。

从那以后，崔胜澈就不再来他的家，就连电话也不曾给他打一个。不会有人在半夜打开他的家门，也不会做他的田螺姑娘。他不知道是否是自己的话让崔胜澈受伤，想起他那夜里说的话，有点不知道如何向对方证明表达。犹豫再三，随便借了由头给家里打了电话。

接电话的人是崔先生，对他打来电话觉得稀奇。他没有给崔先生说明了原因，只是说胜澈最近都没有联系他，想问问是不是有什么问题。对方倒是一副了然，告诉他应该是胜澈高三快结束了，时间紧张，快想不起他这个哥哥了，每天都在忙着学习，家教每天都来，还有申请学校的事情，自然没有时间去打扰他。李知勋松了一口气，说他知道了。接着，他也放弃了想说自己还是欢迎崔胜澈的念头，有什么还是等崔胜澈结束考试再说吧。

李知勋刚结束了一天的课，还没走到车站，就接到了崔先生的电话，说是老家那边出了急事，要和他妈妈要马上赶回去，虽然崔胜澈快成年了，但晚上一个人在家还是不放心，希望李知勋今天可以回家住。

他还没想好该怎么面对崔胜澈，他想崔胜澈应该也不会想他回去，于是掏出了手机希望和崔胜澈通通气，没人接。又接连打了几通，对方都一直在忙线。会是在干嘛，李知勋想不出，思考了一下，决定先去他学校或者补习班看看。他在学校门口看了一会儿，到人走得差不多了也没看见，补习班那边也是缺勤，李知勋这才意识到不对，没忘继续打电话，可就是没反应。

他寻了一圈未果，刚到家看看是不是人已经回来了，终于接到了崔胜澈的电话，是视讯，手指在红绿两个按钮间来回了一下，还是点了接通。嘈杂的音乐从电话那头传了过来，女孩的眼神微眯，给他打了声招呼。

“你脸怎么这么红？”视频接通的那一刻，李知勋就皱紧了眉头。

“啊？看得出来吗，刚刚他们和他们喝了点果酒？”崔胜澈在那边哼哼地笑了，声音也比平时黏糊了很多，一看就是有些神志不太清醒。

“你是未成年怎么可以喝酒呢？”李知勋越看越觉得不太高兴，看了看视频里崔胜澈所在的环境，有些嘈杂的餐饮店，他的身边似乎还有别人。

“在干嘛呢？”他听到一个熟悉的声音，可还是看不见人。

崔胜澈将摄像头往旁边移了移，一个熟悉的面孔就出现在了屏幕上，“我和我哥哥视频呢，给我哥哥打个招呼吧。”

“啊！知勋啊，你好啊，要来喝酒吗？”

崔胜澈曾经跟着李知勋去过几次公司的录音棚，说是为了长见识，想看看真正录歌的环境，自然是与尹净汉见过的关系。可是他们怎么会在一起，尹净汉甚至还带着崔胜澈喝酒。

李知勋一下血气上涌，没有理会尹净汉给自己打招呼的样子，而是质问崔胜澈，“喝酒就算了，你怎么还和这个浑小子混在一起了？”

“浑小子？净汉哥怎么会是浑小子，哥你这么说你的老板是会被开除的，到时候又没人听你的歌了。净汉哥这么帅气又有魅力，怎么可能是混小子呢。是吧哥～”他看见崔胜澈拉着尹净汉的手肘，将头靠在了对方的肩膀上。

“你在哪儿？”说着就开始找着钥匙。

崔胜澈在电话的那头给李知勋打着马虎眼，就是不告诉他自己在哪儿，无奈他只能问一旁的尹净汉。尹净汉看着李知勋有些着急的样子，玩心大起，说让他放心，他一定会将他美丽大方的妹妹送回家，就挂断了电话，论李知勋怎么回拨，都无人应答。

无奈之中，李知勋只能顺着家里的路往外面走。住宅区的下坡路很长，夜一深，就少有人烟，李知勋刻意留意着来往的车辆，担心不要错过。所幸，他没走太远，就看见了熟悉的人影，从马路的另一头慢慢向自己靠近。

“哥～知勋哥！”崔胜澈醉得不轻，瞧见他了立刻大声叫着向他挥挥手，倒是把两人此前的矛盾给忘了个一干二净。

尹净汉站在最右边，将外套搭在手肘上，一手插兜，另一手拎着一个粉嫩的小包，嘴角撇着一丝坏笑盯着他。他的旁边站着的人不是崔胜澈，那人看着有些眼熟，等他们再走近了些，他才看清对方是与自己同一年级的洪知秀，她怎么会在这儿？对方站在尹净汉和崔胜澈的中间，一手揽着崔胜澈的腰，带着她慢慢向自己走进。

“把你妹妹给你送回来了，刚刚她认错了地方，在前面下车了，走了好大一段。”尹净汉走到他的面前，把崔胜澈的东西递给了他。

“谢谢哥了。”李知勋闷着声，打算从洪知秀手里将崔胜澈接过来。洪知秀的眼睛因为笑意弯出了一个好看的弧度，将崔胜澈搂在自己怀里，“你刚还叫净汉混小子呢，现在送你妹妹回来就是哥了？我们走了那么远，连你家都不让进啊。”

人家千里迢迢送自己的妹妹回来，哪有将人拒之门外的道理。任由着崔胜澈拉着洪知秀走在前面，他并肩与尹净汉跟在二人后面，闷着头的两人与前面兴奋的二人完全不同。刚一进门，崔胜澈就径自蹬掉鞋子，将外套往地上一丢，开始扒其他的衣服，一边嚷嚷着要洗澡往浴室走去，全然不在乎旁人。李知勋低着头不敢看，走在后面把他脱下来的外套捡起来。

“我去帮他，你们聊。”洪知秀也跟着脱了鞋，跟在崔胜澈的后面，脱下外套，轻车熟路地挂在了相应的位置。

其实和李知勋猜测的内容出入不大，崔胜澈班上几个女生怂恿着去搞联谊，一来二去被几个浑小子骗去喝了点酒，恰巧被出现的尹净汉和洪知秀撞见了救了下来，陪着在一边醒了酒给送回了家。他听着尹净汉随口的描述，也不知该从哪儿开始气，想着最后还好没出事，又闷着头给尹净汉道了谢，还翻出了昂贵的茶叶给泡了水。

“你和洪知秀？”

“是你想的关系。”尹净汉没有给他绕弯子。

“我想的什么关系？”

“你和崔胜澈想成为的关系，你妹妹倒是很喜欢你。”尹净汉前一秒还笑着，下一秒立刻就收敛。

“嗯…我知道。他是很喜欢我的歌。”

“你知道我说的是哪种喜欢。”一改以往对李知勋说话的态度，他又强调了一遍，“你也知道是哪种喜欢。”

崔胜澈半夜从床上爬了起来，李知勋听见楼上有了动静，将走廊的夜灯，换成了廊灯。忽然打开的光亮让她嘴角扯开的笑容暴露无疑，将刚在手里按着什么的手机收到了睡裤兜里，一手遮挡着突然转换的强光。

“诶，知勋哥？”崔胜澈的表情在适应了强光之后，显得有些懵,“刚刚是哥哥接我回家的？”

“怎么了。”李知勋问她，“是要喝水吗？”

崔胜澈点了点头，没有过多言语，转了身慢吞吞地往厨房走去，还未等她走到，李知勋从她的身边很快地穿了过去，从冰箱里拿出水瓶倒了一杯水，又觉得不妥，从柜子里拿出一个锅来，“还是先喝醒酒汤把。”

李知勋将一大碗汤放到崔胜澈的面前，崔胜澈因为醉酒的脸变得更难看了不少，偷瞄了李知勋的眼神，硬着头皮用勺子扒拉着手里的汤，甚至不敢抬起头来与他对视，在这个事情上吃亏，一改以往的傲气，只能看着李知勋的眼神行事。

“我喝不下了。”她实在是有点喝不下去，“谢谢…哥，那个…”

他的话还没说完，就梗在了喉咙里，李知勋也没有多说，从她面前拿走了汤碗将剩下的料全倒进洗手台，将碗砸在了池子里，铁块相撞发出一声脆响，身后的人也因此噤声。他打开水龙头，拿起擦布，就开始洗碗。

“哥哥…”见他不说话，对方还是开了口，“你在生气吗？”

“生气？我气什么。”

“气我…喝酒？”

“你还是没有找到重点。”洗完了碗，关上水龙头，他将碗拿在手里洒了洒水，转过身来，看着崔胜澈，“是你找的洪知秀吧？”

“啊？什么？”

“你找洪知秀让他找来尹净汉签我的吧。”他的口气很平静，崔胜澈不知他是否在生气，不敢回答他的话。

答案了然于胸，李知勋倒也不觉得意外，点了点头，将手里的碗，放到了碗架上。

“不是你想的那样。”崔胜澈难得一反以往的态度，也认真了起来，瞧着李知勋了一言不发离开厨房的背影，跟了两部上去与他解释，“我最开始知道知勋哥是woozi，是知秀姐告诉我的。知秀姐说她很喜欢你的歌，所以净汉哥找到你，不是因为我。”

“那你呢？你喜欢我的歌吗？”

“我当然喜欢。”

“是吗？”他将崔胜澈晾在了身后，自己径自上了楼。

“李知勋！”他听见崔胜澈叫他，叫了他的全名，以为她还要与自己解释什么，站在楼梯上转了身，对方就撞了上来，他反应不及，本能接着对方不让她摔倒，自己的腰磕在了梯沿上。

伤口很浅，李知勋晕头地在房里睡了几个小时起来，就结了痂。崔胜澈动作很急，冲上来的脚步没刹住，手捧着他的脸准确无误的撞了上来，牙也磕到了他的下唇，腥甜一下就在他们的口腔散开来。她立刻撤开，盯住了他的嘴角，什么话也没说，脸一红就跑上了楼，将门摔上，把他晾在楼梯间坐着。连李知勋过几个小时敲门说自己走了，都没来应门。

小姑娘脸皮也太薄了，李知勋想，被强吻的不是他吗，自己都还没什么呢。直到李知勋的破皮完全结痂掉块，崔胜澈都没有主动找过他。久到尹净汉和他聊工作，都会旁敲侧击下他妹妹；久到在学校看到洪知秀，对方都要对他摇摇头；甚至就连他多久都未正面联系的母亲，都要问，你和妹妹怎么了。

是啊，怎么了。

“我有一首歌想给你听，刚写的。”他那天想了想，给崔胜澈发了信息，看了一会儿，觉得有些突兀，又补充了原由，告诉她自己这一天都会在家。

对方似乎想了很久，这一天都快结束了，他家的门铃才响起来。担心自己过多的动作会让对方不自在，甚至没有做过多的表情，从鞋柜里给她拿了鞋子，转身就进了屋，坐到了工作台前，“就坐床上吧，我放给你听。”

『我们之间还没结束啊，我紧紧抓住线的一头，而你却抛弃了挣扎的我。』

『不想见你却又思念你，讨厌你去又想念你，我也不懂这样的自己了。』

崔胜澈坐在床边一下失语，听着音响里李知勋的声音传来，李知勋不敢回头看对方的表情，只觉得对方的呼吸也有些急促了起来，目光盯着他的后背又些发麻。她会想什么呢，崔胜澈，你会怎么想。

『我兜兜转转心里想的都是你。』

『对我们而言，究竟会有怎么的未来呢，上天没有告诉我们答案。』

“我们到底，有怎么样的未来呢。”他听见崔胜澈在他身后发问，李知勋靠在电脑椅上，转过了身去，看见对方抓住裙摆的手攥得紧紧的，眼里是炙热，想要知道这个答案。

他凑了过去，捧住了她的脸，轻轻点在了她的唇上。

本想着只是蜻蜓点水一样轻啄，但崔胜澈似乎不太满足，双手环过李知勋的脖子，主动将舌头探进他的嘴里勾着他的舌头，加深了这个吻，带着对方向后倒去。李知勋缠不过她，顺着她的意，将她压向床铺，手指穿过她浓密的发丝，摸索着光滑的后颈，加强接吻时的互动感。他们吻了很久，久到松开时崔胜澈面色潮红，气息微乱，凌乱的黑色发丝散落在李知勋的床铺上，衬衫顶上的两颗扣子都松开来，露出早已染上粉色的胸膛。

让李知勋一下失了神，不知眼神该盯往何处，这是他一时的失控，将手从她的脖子后方撤离出来，“我不是故意的…抱歉。”说着就想离开。

“我可以继续的。”对方躺在他的身下，拉住了他要撤离的身体，微微含着头说。

李知勋将手撑在崔胜澈的两侧，崔胜澈躺在他的身下，侧着脸，假装看着别处。空气安静的要命，可谁也不敢往下动作。他的手肘微微一弯，慢慢向下凑到他的唇边去亲吻崔胜澈，对方微微抬起了头，闭上了眼睛，他浓密的睫毛轻轻颤动在眼下扫下了一篇阴影。手蹭过李知勋的肩膀，搭在了他的肩上，半搂着他，回应着李知勋轻柔的吻。

崔胜澈的衬衫底下，是光洁的肌肤，接触到李知勋微凉的手，让她立刻产生了反应，抬起了身体，与李知勋的上半身紧贴在一起。

“嗯…哥哥。”声音不似方才，此刻的声音满是娇媚，是被勾起来的情欲，“知勋哥。”

李知勋隔着布料揉捏起她的胸部，隔着软垫捏着她的乳尖，从胸衣的下沿将手探进去，揉捏起他的乳房。 

“哈…啊…”细碎的呻吟从对方的口里溢出，崔胜澈闭紧了双眼，双脚在李知勋的身上扭动着，左脚微微折起，膝盖刚好就能顶到李知勋的下身。

“别乱动…”将崔胜澈的衣服完全解开，俯下身去，含着了在自己把弄下变硬的乳珠，慢慢加重了吮吸的力道，还用舌头舔弄了起来。崔胜澈细碎的呻吟拔高了不少，有些羞涩地夹着身体，嘴里已久唤着李知勋的名字，两条腿折起来，将李知勋的腿夹在当中，本能似的磨蹭着。

李知勋自然是感受到了对方身体的变化，光洁软滑的肌肤紧贴着他，腿上隐约也饿感受到了湿意，揉捏着她胸部的手松开来向下伸去，掀起了了半裙，就探了进去。她地下的水流出来不少，沾满了崔胜澈紧致的大腿内侧，粘腻的液体沾染了他一手。

对方显然因为他的动作全身紧绷了起来，抓着他手臂的力道也加重了不少，“嗯…我…哈…”

李知勋没能让对方过多的反应，两指抚弄着她的私处，很快对方的身体就不自觉地微微颤动了起来。

“舒服吗，胜澈。”他凑到对方的耳边，不停地落吻，故意发出声音来。手夹住了她的敏感点，揉捏了起来。

“你…你..压着我头发了，啊！”对方虽然在回答他的问题，但是还是不能控制自己的反应，本能夹紧着他的手。

“啊，对不起。”李知勋用手捋了捋她的头发，另一只手继续动作着，滑了进去，在她的小穴里搅动着，随着抽插的动作发出淫靡的水声。

崔胜澈渐渐适应了李知勋的动作，将腿环在他的腰上，带动着他向前顶向深处，抬起半个身子勾着她的脖子凑上去与他接吻。在临近高潮的那一刻，他半挂在李知勋身上身体痉挛着，不一会儿就瘫软了下来，张大了嘴大口地呼吸着。

“哥哥，好棒。”反应过来之后，才给了李知勋反馈。

李知勋笑了笑，凑了过去啄了她几口，就打算离开。对方就抬起了身体，用腿环住了他的腰，蹭着李知勋的裤子，“我想要…想吃哥哥的肉棒…”

“你从哪儿学来的。”李知勋暗骂一声，他当然早就起了反应，忿忿地咬了咬她的唇，想让她闭上撩人心弦的嘴。

李知勋终究是没有让崔胜澈做到那一步，虽然她一直在用言语挑战着他的理智，甚至手勾着他的裤子，拉下他的裤链隔着棉质的布料触摸着他。

她此前怎么会碰过这样的东西，摸上去有些无措的动作，一下就暴露了。李知勋笑着凑到她的耳边轻轻蹭着她的脸颊，带着她的手顺着自己的性器往下摸，一一告诉她每个地方在生物学上叫什么名字，就像是在上一堂生理课。羞得崔胜澈另一只手推拒着他的胸膛，要从他的怀里跑出去。

事后，两人才觉得有些荒唐，崔胜澈眯着眼睛，半趴在李知勋的怀里，将头靠在李知勋的肩膀上浅眠，任由着对方的手环过自己的肩，自己勾起自己的发尾在手里玩着。

“你还没回答我刚刚的问题。”崔胜澈说话的声音全是慵懒，就算李知勋给不了答案，他也无法深究。

“歌词不都说了嘛，你竟然没有听懂。”

“哪里说了。”

“不管怎么样，一定是一个我们都满意的未来。”

“哔，哔，哔，叮咚——”密码门被人打开，李知勋的思绪一下子断了，他回头望着门口的方向，看着对方将钥匙挂在鞋柜的上方，脱下鞋子放进鞋柜里，拎着手里的塑料袋，锤着肩膀走到客厅。

对方似乎没料到他已经醒了，见着他的时候，先是一愣，房间里流露着的歌词，立刻放松下来。

『在我们交错的未来之中，倘若时间可以回溯，比起敷衍，我能否呼唤你，在看着你离看呢。』

“是一首好歌呢，果然是我最喜欢的歌。”崔胜澈跟着歌词也哼唱了出来，脱掉外套，将刚买的东西都拿到厨房放好，又回到客厅，看着李知勋面前摆放的物品。

“哇，好怀念啊。”他走到李知勋的旁边坐下，仔细扫视了一下地上摆放的物品，一一拿起，“这个好像是你高中打的母带吧。当时寄到事务所去，那个垃圾公司把邀请函寄回来的那个。”

“啊，我画得未免也太丑了。”就像李知勋自己在回忆一样，崔胜澈拿起地方放着的东西也开始说自己的回忆。

“这个我还记得，这是知秀姐给我的，是她设计的。”崔胜澈拿起一个很小的徽章，是一朵很小的雨云，还有几滴雨滴，李知勋刚刚看了看，还疑惑自己怎么会有这么少女的东西“这个是那个女子组合的周边呢。”

“原来是这样。”

“就是我喝醉那天，送我回家之后知秀姐带我去睡觉，给我别在睡衣上的。你竟然没见过。”

“啊…是吗？”

崔胜澈没有继续和他说着那些不太重要的小东西，看了看地上的东西，拿起了一些，放到了她认为合适的位置。

“好怀念啊，看着这些东西，我就又有点想念你的出租屋了，想念那个小床。虽然比家里小太多，在上面睡觉可舒服了。啊！说起来那个床，你还记不记得，我从上面掉下来过一次。”

李知勋当然记得，崔胜澈当时从床上掉了下来，动静很大，砸在地板上一声闷响，竟然还在睡意酣然，甚至手脚缠在他身上，搂着他睡了大半宿。

“你果然是装睡。”李知勋被他“气”得发狂，“啊！我早该知道了！”

看着他在房间里薅着头发，跺着脚来回走动，崔胜澈拍着手倒在地上笑得不能自已，“是你自己故意说你和其他女孩子呆过的，也不告诉我是谁，我一抱上，你整个人都僵了，也太好笑了！”

“你干什么那样做。”

“临时起意？”崔胜澈歪着头，想了一下，“嗯，是那天，我突然想到了觉得很好玩，想逗逗你。”

“哈？”

“这不是我那个发卡吗？我找了好久啊，居然在这里，都有点泛黄了。”不等他继续反应，崔胜澈又开始寻宝，从他手里把发卡拿了过去，在手里来回看了看。

“是你自己搬东西的时候，没有拿走的。”

“才不是呢，我后来找你那天我还带过的。”

“哪天？”

“就是你急着睡我那天啊。”

“我哪是想睡你，是你想睡我吧。”

听他这么一说，崔胜澈的脸一下“垮”了下来，眼睛眯成了一条缝，审视似的看着李知勋，李知勋被他看得不自在，撇开了眼神 

“可是我是真的喜欢哥啊，哥明明那之前就很喜欢我了还不承认。”又像是想起什么一样，咧开一个坏笑，顺着沙发，够过身子，向李知勋靠近，“哥哥，当时难道不也是临时起意，明明只是听歌…怎么还会发生之后的事。”

“也许我临时起意，比你想得还要早吧。”

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> *出来心  
> 日语词典里的解释是，没有计划的，是当时情况紧急忽然想出来的东西，有临时起意的意思。在落语《出来心》里面，小偷以“临时起意”为借口说自己是一时鬼迷心窍偷盗，被偷的人因为交不出房租也说自己是看到家里被偷了，“临时起意”借口房租也被偷走了。
> 
> 我本意是想表达，两个人产生的想法都是“临时起意”，但是其实是“蓄谋已久”。Emmm，对不起，文笔有限，似乎完全没有任何关系
> 
> 那么 谢谢观看，就别挑刺了。


End file.
